


Mischief Runs In Our Blood

by SketchyFandomGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Fuck Infinity War, I’m following the MCU movies, Odins A+ Parenting, Other, as much as I hate Ragnarok for how ooc it was I’m going to have to follow it, please bear with me, so im trying to be as accurate as possible, we’re all gonna suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFandomGirl/pseuds/SketchyFandomGirl
Summary: This is the story of Loki’s daughter. You.It follows the life of you, Loki and Uncle Thor and others during the events from your birth all the way to Infinity War... will there ever be a shortage of adventures in your life? Guess not!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue/test to see if I can hook an audience

The muffled screams of pain echoed down the halls. One would think it was the screams of fear and death. It however, isn’t the case. 

Loki paced around the closed doors of the delivery room, he anxiously nibbled on his thumbnail. He was afraid for her. 

Sigyn had gone into labor hours ago and there was still no result. He had listened to the screams, cries and encouraging words of the healers. He wanted to be there for her, but a man was forbidden to enter. 

He hated that damn rule. 

Another hoarse scream ripped through the atmosphere and Loki jumped in alarm. His heart rate quickened, adrenaline pumping into his veins. He wanted to run in there, be at Sigyn’s side. 

His thoughts ran over each other in a mad dash as he rushed towards the door, his nose almost touching as he stopped. 

He pressed a hand onto the cool door and pushed it, the stench of effort and blood furiously attacked his nostrils. 

“What are you doing?! Get OUT!” A healer shouted, she ran to block Loki’s path. 

“I need to be with Sigyn! I can’t let her go through this alone! Let me -“  
“You’re not allowed in here Your Highness!  
You know the rules that a man is not allowed in -“

“Let him through Vera”

Vera’s head snapped to Sigyn, she remained silent as she debated wether she should grant her wish or deny it. Finally the blonde whipped her head back to Loki before heaving a defeated sigh, she moved aside. 

“Don’t make me regret this” she muttered 

Loki breathed a ‘thanks’ before hurrying to Sigyn’s side, he tightly grasped her hand as he sat on the berths edge. 

“Loki, my love” Sigyn weakly groaned out, her brilliant sapphire eyes met his. 

“Yes my love?” Loki’s voice was laced with fear despite his face a calm façade. 

Sigyn yelped as a contraction ripped through her body, her hand squeezed Loki’s in an iron like grip. 

Between gasps, Sigyn choked out a sentence  
“…Loki…… I-I ungh!.… don’t think I wi-will make it…I-I’m sorry…”

Loki’s blood turned colder than the realm Jotunheim. 

“Don’t you say that! You will make it! Please darling, you’ve come so far to give up now! Don’t worry you’ll birth our child and -“ Loki begged as he tried to choke down sobs. 

“Love, listen to me. I’ve been in labor for hours and no progress, the healers are fearing the baby won’t survive… besides I can feel myself drifting towards death” Sigyn emitted, a sorrowful look in her eyes. 

Loki slipped his free hand under her head and leaned in for a tender kiss, the taste of her salty sweat remained as he broke away. His tear ducts betrayed him as he felt the warm liquid flow down his cheeks. 

Suddenly Sigyn wailed, startling everyone including the healers. She continued to cry out as the lead healer barked an order. 

“Your Majesty! The baby’s coming!! I can see the head! Keep pushing!” The healers news made Loki’s heart soar with fear and hope.

The baby’s coming.

 

—————

 

Sigyn went quiet and the cries of a baby filled the air, a living baby. 

“It’s a girl! It’s a girl!!” The healer rejoiced as she lifted the newborn into the air. The baby was covered in blood and other substances Loki didn’t want to know about. 

Healers bustled about tending to the baby or Sigyn, who was in shock for the loss of heat and blood. Loki was pushed aside so the women could do their jobs. Blankets upon blankets were piled onto the new mother, still in shock. 

Vera, and a platinum blonde woman washed the baby clean of her mother’s insides, her cries of protest were loud as the unknown feeling of touch and cold attacked her. 

Time passed agonizingly slow as Sigyn was tended to, her body violently shook under the thick layers of blankets stacked on her being. 

Cautiously, he stepped towards his wife and heard no protests to stay put. Quickening his pace, he sat on the berths edge and placed his forehead upon hers, damp and cold. 

Uttering words barely above a whisper of his love, Loki brushed his soft lips over hers in a hesitation to kiss. 

“Your Majesties, I hope I’m not interrupting” Vera’s voice ruined the moment.  
Loki bit back an annoyed groan

She passed the infant to Sigyn, who immediately melted into a puddle at the sight of her new-born daughter. Loki couldn’t believe that this beautiful girl was his. 

The baby’s eyes were big and bright, if Loki focused hard enough he could see the flecks of (s/e/c) in her luminous orbs of (e/c). Her tiny mouth curled up to reveal a toothless smile, her chubby hands reached up and tightly curled Sigyn’s lock of hair. Sigyn cuddled her baby closer to her chest. 

“She’s beautiful my love. What shall her name be?” Loki asked, voice filled with wonder

“How about… (y/n)?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.

News of the birth spread like wildfire. The entire kingdom was on edge until the announcement and showing of the baby would be public. 

In less than a few days Odin announced to his subjects of the new addition to the royal family. The whole of Asgard’s people immediately busied themselves in preparation of meeting the princess. 

——

A lone Asgardian donned in royal armor patrolled the throne room, following the designated path to a T. His amber eyes darted about, taking note of his surroundings.  
Marching back to his previous position, the male stood near one of the large entryways to a closed off hall. He puffed his chest out and stood hold.  
Observing the great hall, he took note of every guard post, pathway, and rotation. 

Fellow guards watched the servants scamper about, cleaning and decorating, all brushed past each other in organized chaos. 

Everything seemed to be going well and according to plan. Just how he liked it.  
———

Loki paced about, anxious thoughts raced through his mind clouding his senses. He failed to hear Thor heartily laugh and take a swig of the sweet, throat burning mead. 

“Brother, come! Take a drink! Relax your nerves. You’re on edge!” Thor called

“I have a reason to be on edge brother. The entire kingdom is to meet my daughter! I just don’t know what’s bound to happen” Loki slowed his pacing to face Thor, who laughed as if he told a joke. 

“Everything will go according to plan Loki. Trust me it will” the blond rose to his feet and placed a goblet in Loki’s hands. 

Loki looked at his reflection in the wine, remaining silent. Thor’s giant hand clasped his brothers shoulder and smiled warmly. Loki raised his head and flashed a heartfelt smirk. 

Handing the goblet to a servant, Loki bid Thor a goodbye and swiftly left to his chambers. 

A few turns, detours and greetings later Loki arrived to his destination. Pushing the door open he was met with the sight of Sigyn cradling (y/n) who was crying uncontrollably.  
Loki almost ran to Sigyn’s side. 

“She won’t stop crying, I don’t know what’s wrong.” She said, still rocking her baby. Sigyn’s hair was out of place and seemed to have been pulled. She still wore her simple night dress, probably kept from changing all morning due because of (y/n)’s needs. 

“Let me see her, let yourself rest and get dressed. Your handmaiden will take care of you.” He reassured, arms outstretched. 

Sigyn looked down to her wailing baby then to Loki, her eyes narrowed in thought. (Y/n) wriggled violently and let loose a scream that was enough for Sigyn to make her decision. 

Passing (y/n) to Loki, Sigyn visibly slouched and wiped the tiredness from her eyes. Loki cradled her close to his chest, gently rocking and humming. 

Almost immediately, (y/n)’s wails calmed and she stopped wriggling. Her big eyes focused intensely on her father.

Ignoring Sigyn’s surprised silence, Loki looked to her and gestured with his head to leave him. Soundlessly, she left with her personal valet immediately tending to her. 

(Y/n) almost immediately started her cries again, this time with less piercing screams. Loki didn’t understand what was making poor (y/n) to be so fussy so suddenly. The past few days she was perfect, but why the sudden change?

Lightly bouncing (y/n) Loki sang a lullaby, hoping it would calm her. 

Not soon after, (y/n) was drifting off to sleep, she cuddled close to her father. 

Enjoying the peace Loki studied his sleeping infant. Her tiny hands held fistfuls of cloth from her blanket, faint hints of freckles graced her chubby cheeks; a trait from dear Sigyn. The cloud white dress clung loosely to her tiny frame. She was the vision of beauty. 

Smiling warmly, Loki continued to sing the lullaby as he waited for Sigyn to return. 

——

Stealthily, a lone woman prowled about the main hall. She soundlessly snuck by guards with extra caution due to her formal dress that rustled with every move. 

She absolutely hated the damn dress it was just extra weight and slowed her but she needed it to blend in with the crowd. She needed to look innocent. 

Damn she hated it, but the pay was high for this job so she guessed she could suffer a little. 

Reaching her desired spot high above the hall, she peeked her head to see a clear view to the bassinet that would hold the princess. Perfect. 

Drawing her bow concealed in her dress the assassin readied herself for the right moment to strike. 

——

“Sire, they’re expecting you” 

Loki nodded and dismissed the servant, a lip to his finger as to tell her to be quiet as to not wake (y/n). 

“Darling, I’m heading to the hall they’re expecting us to arrive.” Loki informed, his voice low. 

Not even a minute after informing her, the door swung open to reveal her. Sigyn smiled to her husband, he smiled back. 

She wore her most exquisite dress, the teal fabric flowed down her like beautiful waves, her hair was pinned up, braids crisscrossing delicately together. Gemstones expertly woven into her dress and hair glittered dimly in the faint light. 

“You look absolutely beautiful, the maids did a good job.” Loki compliments, Sigyn chuckled. 

“As do you. I trust (y/n) is well?” Sigyn stared down at her baby, sound asleep. 

“She’s well, come Dove they expect us” Loki handed (y/n) to Sigyn and linked his arm with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a piece of trash and didn’t post this chapter despite it was in my notes for almost a year. 
> 
> I’m real garbage. 
> 
> Have a lovely day

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it to the end! Next chapter will be up soon so please be patient for I need to watch all the movies to continue the story.  
> Thanks for reading and see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
